


Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes over the kitchen and the other residents of the bunker are left to wonder just what is going on behind the locked door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

“Cas! C’mon, man, I’m starving! Let us in!” Kevin knocked on the door leading into the kitchen. The one that had resolutely been locked ever since Cas had kicked them out of said kitchen just after lunch. 

“Cas, please?” Sam chimed in, standing next to Kevin at the door, “It’s been eight hours since we had lunch. We’re all a little hungry out here.”

Dean rolled his eyes from where he leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed as he watched the pair try to cajole the ex-angel into letting them into the kitchen.

The door opened and Dean barely got a glimpse of Castiel before fruit came flying. An apple each was tossed to Kevin, Sam and Dean then the door was closed and locked once more.

Dean couldn’t hold back the laughter when he saw Sam and Kevin’s reactions, blinking down at the fruit in their hands. He earned a bitch face from each of them as his laughter rang out in the hallway. Dean had never been more thankful for the stash of food he kept in his dresser.

“Man, you guys are sad,” he said, shaking his head as the other two leveled their best death glares at him.

“Give it a rest, jerk. You’re just as bad when you’re starving. Speaking of which, you ate the last time we did. Why aren’t you up here trying to bust down the door?” Sam asked, peering suspiciously at his brother.

“Not hungry,” Dean shrugged, but didn’t elaborate.

“Not possible, Dean. No way you can go eight hours without food and not bitch,” Kevin said, shifting to face the hunter fully and turning his back to the kitchen door.

“Who said I went eight hours without food?” Dean gave the younger man a grin and turned on his heels to head down the hall to his room without another word, leaving Sam and Kevin to stare after him.

Once Dean went into his room, they glanced at each other and shrugged before turning their attention back to the locked door and pestering Castiel.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Cas!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Dean was flipping through a magazine, eyeing the old Chevy models showcased on the glossy pages when he heard Castiel calling out to the other occupants of the bunker.

“Dean! Sam! Kevin! You can come in now!”

Dean heard the mad dash of the other two into the kitchen and chuckled as he rose from his bed to follow.

Once all three entered the kitchen at last, they stopped, their jaws dropping at the sight that greeted them.

Castiel stood by the counter, an apron on over his jeans and t-shirt, dish towel slung over his left shoulder as he eyed the group of men a bit nervously. 

Every single surface in the kitchen from the counter to the table was covered in dishes of various kinds of food. Dean could see chicken, pork, salad, potatoes, vegetables, fruit, cake, even pie and scones. All of it laid out with a stack of plates and silverware sitting ready on the counter. It was the same mixture of smells that had filled the bunker all afternoon and left all three of them drooling.

“Jesus,” Dean muttered, taking everything in.

“No, Castiel,” Cas said without missing a beat, but gestured to the plates and silverware, “Help yourselves? I hope you enjoy.”

“Cas, is that...Indian food?” Kevin asked after approaching the counter and surveying the spread laid out.

“And...fried pickles?” Sam said from beside him as he did the same.

“There’s a bit of everything,” Castiel replied, taking a plate and handing it to each of them, followed by forks and knives. He grabbed a set for Dean and approached quietly, holding them out to the hunter.

Dean took them quietly, but when his gaze landed on Castiel’s, he had to ask. “What’s all this for?”

“Is it not customary to cook an evening meal for your family? I’ve been researching recipes online for a few weeks now. I’ve found a website called Pinterest to be of particular help.” Cas said all this with a look that seemed so eager for Dean’s approval, hands fiddling with the edges of the apron he still wore.

Dean took all this in as well as all the effort Cas had put into this huge dinner, but also the simple question he’d asked. ‘Is it not customary to cook an evening meal for your family?’ For your family. That, in itself, warmed Dean’s heart far more than any dinner ever could. He gave Cas a smile, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Looks damn good, Cas. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble though. People don’t normally make so much food for one meal, but we’ll have leftovers for a long time so that’s good. It won’t go to waste between the four of us.”

“I wanted to give you a proper dinner. You ingest diner food far too often. It isn’t good for you,” Cas offered quietly in that gravelly voice of his.

“Thanks, Cas. Really. C’mon, let’s go grab some grub before the two bottomless pits over there finish it all off. He nodded toward Sam and Kevin who were seated at the table, their plates piled with food that both were digging into with gusto.

Dean and Cas filled their own plates before joining the younger men at the table to eat as well. Judging by the nodding and hummed sounds of approval around mouths stuffed full of food, it seemed Castiel’s cooking skills were beyond satisfactory given the fact that he was new to the skill.

Castiel ate his meal with a small smile on his face, looking not only pleased with how the meal had turned out as well as it’s reception from the other three members of the household, but with himself as well. It made Dean grin around a bite of mashed potatoes.

Finally, after second, and in some cases third, helpings, no one could eat another bite so the dessert would have to wait. Castiel rose from the table, reaching out to collect the dirty dishes and bring them to the sink but he was stopped when a hand closed around his wrist.

“We’ll get that,” Dean said, shaking his head when Cas looked like he was about to protest, “You cooked for hours to make all this for us. We’ll handle the clean up.”

For once, Sam and Kevin agreed with Dean immediately. The glare he sent toward them might’ve had something to do with it as well.

Castiel was reluctantly ushered out of the kitchen to go relax while the rest of the boys handled the mess and put away all the leftover food. There was so much Dean was surprised they could fit it all into the fridge, but they managed.

The kitchen was gleaming when they finished and Dean went to go find Cas while Sam and Kevin seemed bound for food comas.

He stopped outside the closed door to Castiel’s room, knocking quietly. No answer.

Frowning slightly, Dean knocked again, a little louder this time, but still, there was no answer.

“Cas?” he called, trying the knob and finding that the door was unlocked. He opened it a crack and peered inside.

The bedside lamp was on, its light casting a gentle golden glow on the bed and its occupant. Castiel was leaning against the headboard, a book open but page down on his chest. The former angel’s head was tilted downward, chin on his chest just above the book with his hands limp around the covers of the novel. His breathing was even and deep and from what Dean could see, there was still a faint dusting of flour in his hair from his earlier adventures in the kitchen.

The sight made a slow smile curl on his lips as he quietly stepped into the room. Reaching for the book, he carefully pulled it out of Castiel’s grasp, marked his place then set it onto the bedside table. Next, he removed Cas’ shoes, putting those away inside the small closet across from the bed.

Dean shushed him quietly when he murmured something as the hunter gently tried to move him to lie down flat on the bed, dragging the covers out from beneath the tired man’s body then pulling them up over him to tuck him in. Dean watched Cas curl his arms around the pillow, nuzzling it with his cheek.

Brushing the dark hair back from Castiel’s face, Dean leaned down to softly kiss the former angel’s forehead, seeing the small smile that curled his lips as he slept. Dean adjusted the covers one more time to make sure Cas would be warm enough then he reached over to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“Good night, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
